1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipation structure for a notebook type computer, more specifically to a heat dissipation structure for a notebook type computer for radiating heat from a body portion beneath a hinge shaft of an openable/closable cover for a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, personal computers have gradually been miniaturized to a portable notebook size as shown in FIGS. 20A and 20B. This is constituted by a main body 1 having a housing 4 with a keyboard thereon (not shown) and accommodating therefor a CPU 2, a HDD 3, a PC card 4 and so on therein, a display device 6, and a hinge for coupling the display device 6 to the main body 1 so that the display device 6 forms an openable/closable cover for the housing 5. The keyboard has a plurality of keys having keytops arranged in a matrix manner with a small gap between adjacent keys. Information input from the keyboard is processed by CPU 2 in the main body and displayed on the display device 6.
The notebook type computer described above generates heat from high temperature elements built into the main body (for example, a CPU), which heat must be dissipated therefrom. In the prior art, a heat dissipation plate 7 made of aluminum or copper is attached to the high temperature element to radiate the heat in the interior of the computer. According to the prior art heat dissipation structure described above, it is possible to equalize the temperature in the interior of the computer, but the temperature may rise as a whole to exceed an allowable limit of other elements having a lower resistance to heat (such as an HDD, a PC card, an FDD, a CD-ROM or the like).
The present invention has been made to solve the above problem inherent in the prior art by providing a heat dissipation structure for a notebook type computer capable of effectively carrying out the heat dissipation from a high temperature element (such as a CPU).
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation structure for a notebook type computer which is capable of effectively dissipating heat from a high temperature element (such as a CPU).
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a heat dissipation structure, for a notebook type computer, comprising: a main body including electrical elements in a housing; a display device; a hinge shaft for coupling the main body with the display device, said hinge shaft being arranged above the main body at a distance therefrom; and a heat dissipation device provided in the main body adjacent to the hinge shaft.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a heat dissipation structure for a notebook type computer is provided, comprising a main body, a display device and a hinge shaft for coupling the main body with the display device; said hinge shaft being arranged above the main body at a distance therefrom, a heat dissipation plate of a T or L-shape is provided in the main body. According to another aspect of the present invention, a heat dissipation structure for a notebook type computer is provided, comprising a main body, a display device and a hinge shaft for coupling the main body with the display device; said hinge shaft being arranged above the main body at a distance therefrom, a heat dissipation plate is provided in the main body, and an opening is provided in a housing wall at a position above a heat dissipationsection of the heat dissipation plate. Also, the opening may be provided in the housing wall at a position beneath at least one end of the heat dissipation section of the heat dissipation plate.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a heat dissipation structure for a notebook type computer is provided, comprising a main body, a display device and a hinge shaft for coupling the main body with the display device; said hinge shaft being arranged above the main body at a distance therefrom, a heat dissipation plate having a plurality of fins in a heat dissipation section thereof is provided in the main body. According to another aspect of the present invention, a heat dissipation structure for a notebook type computer is provided, comprising a main body, a display device and a hinge shaft for coupling the main body with the display device; said hinge shaft being arranged above the main body at a distance therefrom, a heat dissipation plate having a heat pipe in a heat dissipation section thereof is provided in the main body.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a heat dissipation structure for a notebook type computer is provided, comprising a main body, a display device and a hinge shaft for coupling the main body with the display device; said hinge shaft being arranged above the main body at a distance therefrom, a heat dissipation plate of a T or L-shape is provided in the main body, and an opening is provided in a central zone of a heat dissipation section of the heat dissipation plate. According to another aspect of the present invention, a heat dissipation structure for a notebook type computer is provided, comprising a main body, a display device and a hinge shaft for coupling the main body with the display device; said hinge shaft being arranged above the main body at a distance therefrom, a heat dissipation plate comprising a heat dissipation section having a channel-shaped cross-section is provided in the main body.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a heat dissipation structure for a notebook type computer is provided, comprising a main body, a display device and a hinge shaft for coupling the main body with the display device; said hinge shaft being arranged above the main body at a distance therefrom, a duct-shaped tubular heat dissipation section is provided in the main body, wherein an inclined lower opening of the duct is used as an intake port for sucking air and an inclined upper opening of thereof is used as an exhaust port. An exhaust fan may be provided in the tubular heat dissipation section. Also, the duct-shaped tubular heat dissipation section may be cylindrical. A louver may be provided midway of the tubular heat dissipation section, for sucking part of the air in the housing and exhausting the same therefrom. A baffle may be provided for partitioning the interior of the tubular heat dissipation section into an outer air flow-in chamber and an inner air flow-in chamber. The tubular heat dissipation section may be of a T-shaped profile.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a heat dissipation structure for a notebook type computer is provided, comprising a main body, a display device and a hinge shaft for coupling the main body with the display device; said hinge shaft being arranged above the main body at a distance therefrom, a heat dissipation plate partly formed of a metal piece is provided in the main body, and one end of the metal piece is connected to a second heat dissipation plate provided in a lower part of a display-mounting portion or a rear surface thereof. An outer surface of the metal piece may be covered with a resin. According to another aspect of the present invention, a heat dissipation structure for a notebook type computer is provided, comprising a main body, a display device and a hinge shaft for coupling the main body with the display device; said hinge shaft beingarranged above the main body at a distance therefrom, a heat dissipation plate is provided in the main body, and an opening is provided in a housing wall at a position above a heat dissipation section of the heat dissipation plate, and a duct is provided in a display-mounting part and connected to the opening via a flexible pipe. An exhaust fan may be provided in the duct. According to another aspect of the present invention, a heat dissipation structure for a notebook type computer is provided, comprising a main body, a display device and a hinge shaft for coupling the main body with the display device; said hinge shaft being arranged above the main body at a distance therefrom, a heat dissipation plate is provided in the main body, in which is formed a cavity wherein an operating liquid for transporting heat is sealed.